


A Novak Stonghold

by Pellegrino117



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellegrino117/pseuds/Pellegrino117
Summary: Gabriel & Castiel Novak. 
These two men are incarcerated at The Mourners State Penitentiary.
Members of the large corporation known as Novak Industries. They are also part of the Novak's underground task force which specializes in professional hits as well as arms dealing. The heads of the corporation are the two oldest living Novaks, Lucifer and Michael Novak. 
It is rumored that Gabriel and Castiel were stationed as undercover operatives, by their brothers, to keep tabs on other prisoners. 
It is also rumored that they then report to their brothers through the warden, who happens to be Lucifer's wife, by letters addressed to a Adam Milligan.
***
Sam & Dean Winchester.
Two new inmates at Mourners that were incarcerated on unknown charges.
The boys have extent knowledge of the underworld, which means they know exactly who the Novak's really are.
On the first day in the yard they butt heads with the hot head Gabriel and learn of the stronghold on the prison that the Novak boys have on it.
After the incident, the Winchesters are surprised when they find out they have caught the very special attention of the Novak brothers.





	1. New Meat

"Sammy? Sammy!" Sam groaned and rolled towards his brothers voice.

"Sam! For fucks sake open your eyes."

Sam grumbled again and slowly opened his eyes although he sure as hell didn't expect to see Dean being held down by two masked men.

Sam was now fully awake. He went to slide his hand under his pillow for his gun but was stopped when a silencer was pressed to his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." One of the men snapped.

Sam pulled his hand back then put both of his hands above his head. One of the men nodded and one of the men shuffled out of the room. The man returned with a police officer and a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Get dressed. The boss is waiting."

"Who do you work for?" Dean growled as the two men on him let him go. He shoved them away before hastily pulling off his shirt.

"You'll find out soon enough." The 'leader' said as he watched them change.

"Didn't know you liked dick." Dean sassed at the man with a cocky grin on his face.

The guy scoffed. "Just get dressed."

Sam shuffled towards his brother.

"What are we going to do?" Dean seemed to ponder the question before shaking his head.

"Let's wait and see where they take us." Sam nodded and fixed his clothes.

The leader leaned out the door and the police officer returned.

'This isn't right. We are being kidnapped right in front of a cop and he's doing nothing.' Dean thought as the officer slipped his wrists into police issued handcuffs.

"Alright boys. Time to go." They tried walking to the door but they were hit in the back of the head instead.

********

A women in all black walks down a long corridor, stopping at a large wooden door with a small sign reading 'Warden's Quarters'.

She smiles when her accompanying guard open the door and allowed her to step inside. That smile turned into a smirk when she sees the two men slumped over and tied to the chairs in front of her desk.

She moves in front of each of them. Swiftly, she slaps each man across the face, jostling them from unconsciousness.

Dean was the first to awake from his unpleasant slumber. He looks up and stares at the women as if observing her. She is leaning forward slightly as she smiles at him with curiosity. Her light brown hair fell down her shoulders and her eyes held secrets that Dean couldn't help but want to know. Dean looked over at his brother.

Sam was finally coming to. He shook his head lightly trying to shake of the pain of being hit in the head with a butt of a gun. He opened his eyes and glanced at his brother then at the large desk. Only when he saw the name plate on the desk did he start to struggle.

The little piece of wood sat neatly at the front of the desk. Scrawled across the front of the hand carved wood was 'Warden Azriel Novak'.

"Full of fire I see Mr. Winchester." The women spoke.

"Sam whats going on?" Dean asked worriedly. Sam wouldn't lose his cool for no reason.

"Dean look at her name plate. Notice anything?" Dean looked at the name plate and groaned.

"Shit."

"Shit indeed. My husband will be quite pleased."

Both boys looked to the women.

"Husband?"

She smiled and stood from her desk and strode around to lean against the desk closer to the boys.

"Lucifer Novak. You know of him, yes?" She smirked and tilted her head, clearly amused by their predicament.

Dean swallowed hard. Of course he knew him. Who didn't. The whole Novak family was a major powerhouse in anything and everything.

He could feel Sam staring at him.

"What does he want with us?" She smiled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not my place to say. But, I can say that your in my prison for a reason. Thats all you get for now." She clapped suddenly and both boys flinched.

"Let discuss your current predicament." She retrieved a large stack of files from a shelf and plopped them on her desk.

"Welcome to Mourners State Penitentiary. If you haven't already noticed you're in the Warden's Quarters. Which is off limits to all inmates." She paused to see if they had caught on. 

"Not very quick are we boys? You are being incarcerated here at Mourners and you'll be under my care. I'll keep my eye on you two. As well as some outside sources. When I do my daily rounds I demand that you not talk unless spoken to and you address me as ma'am. Also, please behave I have high standards even for criminal delinquents." She glanced up at them.

"Do you understand?" She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." They said reluctantly. She smiled before standing and motioning to the guard.

"Good, I'll show you too your cell block personally." Both boys were pulled up and shoved towards the door to follow.

"You will be required to attend each meal. Breakfast is at 8 o'clock. Lunch at noon. Dinner is at 5. Rec time is basically after all meals. You may hang out in any of the designated areas. You'll get two outfits. Nothing fancy. Traditional orange jumpsuits to wear while in the yard or at meals. They will be washed every week. Punishments will result in time in solitary for a period of time that will be determined after I review the incident report. Are you still following?" She smiled over her shoulder and continued.

"Finally, Lights out is at 10 o'clock. That means all inmate are to be in there cells by that time. First time you miss the curfew a warning is given. Second time will result in a punishment of my choosing." She stopped unexpectedly and both boys nearly crash into the women.

She turned quickly and smirked.

"Hope you have good memories boys. You won't hear that whole speech again." A loud buzz rang out as a steel door swung open.

She walked through and took a stack of clothing, towels, and sheets from a guard. She handed Sam one and Dean the other.

"You may request new sheets at any time if needed." She winked as began marching down the corridor again.

After being ushered through three more steel doors the Winchesters are lead into their cell block. "Here we are boys. Cell block C." They walked into a hallway that contained four cells on each side. Each cell contained a bunkbed, toilet and sink, and a two small closets for each the two inmates sharing the space to use.

"Sam you are in cell four with Gabriel." Azriel pointed to the open cell door with a large four above it.

"Dean you are right across from Sam's in cell five. Your roommate will be Castiel." They were shoved into there cells. Neither of their roommates were there at the time.

"Happy camping gentlemen. Get changed. The guards will take your street clothing and store it. Feel free to go to the yard, dinner is in an hour." With that she turned on her heels and walked out.


	2. Eventful Rec Time

Sam and Dean went to their cells and changed into there prison issued uniforms. They handed their other clothes to the guard and were given instructions to the yard.

"Great idea Dean." Sam grumbled as soon as they were outside.

"What? How was I supposed to know they were taking us to jail."

Sam groaned and looked around. There were Basketball courts of to the left and picnic tables tot he right. It was a decent size space leaving room for a open area for other things too.

Sam sighed and surveyed the amount of guards that littered the area. There were at least ten on the ground. There were armed guards that stood on cat walks above. 

"Dude look." Dean nudged Sam and motion towards the south cat walk. Azriel was pacing back and forth appearing to be observing the yard but she seemed to be only watching them.

"She's watching us." Dean grabbed Sam wrist.

"Lets go somewhere else." Dean grumbled and pulled Sam away to a different area of the yard.

Dean pushed through the clumps of inmates. At one point he ran into a short golden haired man hard enough to shove him to the ground.

"Get out of the way man." Dean didn't noticed the whole yard go silent and the man stand and reach for his jumpsuit.

The man pulled hard enough to choke Dean and yank him to the ground.

"Well looky here a newbie thinks he owns the place." The man sneered.

Sam tried to approach but a dark-haired boy held him back.

"What's your name?" Dean growled and tried to stand up but the man kicked him down again.

"None of your fucking business." Azriel watched as she slowly descended the stairs a scowl on her face.

"Oh Well now thats not nice." The man kicked Dean again this time in the face. Blood dripped down Dean's face as glared at the shorter man.

"Dean stop taunting him." Sam pleaded. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam before looking down at Dean.

"Dean huh? Well Dean-o I think you shouldn't be so cocky." Dean glare intensified and side swept the man and brought him to the ground and straddled him.

"Yeah well I think you shouldn't be such a self absorbed prick." Dean reached down and started to choke the golden haired man. The man struggled against the hold around his neck but it only made Dean squeeze harder.

Azriel has had enough. She stormed through the prison yard. The inmates instantly stepped aside and allowed her a direct path.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. She approached Dean and sent a direct kick to Dean's ribs. He yelled and rolled off.

Dean tried to stand but Azriel had her side arm pressed right against his forehead.

"Get up Gabriel." He crawled out from underneath the warden and stood shakily, leaning on Azriel briefly before allowing the dark-haired man to support him.

"Watch yo-" Gabriel tried to threaten.

"I said enough." Sam tried to move again but Azriel glanced at him and he stopped.

"Guards take these two to the infirmary. Sam I suggest you follow." She holstered her gun and grabbed Deans chin forcefully.

"I was gracious to you Winchester. Don't me regret my choice again." She shoved him away and pointed at a guard. "Take him to his cell. By no means do you allow him near the infirmary, do you understand? He needs to learn his lesson." The guard nodded and dragged Dean towards the prison.

"EVERYBODY INSIDE NOW. GO TO YOUR CELLS UNTIL DINNER." Every inmate scrambled towards the exits. "Expect you two. Your brothers will hear of this and neither of them will be happy. When one of them arrives I expect a full account of this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They replied. Azriel smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek before allowing the guards to escort the two men to the infirmary. She glanced at Sam who was waiting.

"I hope, for your sake, that you aren't like your brother, Sam." Sam nodded and shook his head.

"I'm not, ma'am." She nodded curtly.

"Go to the infirmary. You can help Gabriel back to the cell block. He is your roommate after all." Azriel smirked and led him back inside and to the infirmary.

********

"I can't believe that asshole choked me." Gabriel muttered as he let his brother press a bag of ice from the nurse against his neck.

"The tall one was pretty cute huh Cassie?" Gabriel laughed.

"I don't know Gabe. Not as pretty as the one that was choking you." Castiel smiled.

"Shut up." Gabriel mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows as he shoved Castiel lightly.

Castiel was about to sass back when there was a knock at the door.

"How are you feeling Gabriel?" Azriel asked from the door way.

"I'm alright ma'am."

"Good. Unfortunately I must go make a phone call, but you have a visiter." Azriel smiled briefly before stepping out of the room and allowing Sam to step in.

Gabriel frowned up at Sam. "So your the own that tried to talk that hard head down."

"I'm sorry about Dean. He is a hard head pretty much all of the time." Gabriel chuckled.

"Don't worry about it I guess. He'll learn his place eventually." Sam tilted his in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Novak. He will learn his place regardless of how pig-headed he is. Azriel can be a real bitch when she wants to be." Sam furrowed his brow before deciding to drop the conversation all together.

"So I was told to help you back to our cell."

Gabriel sighed. "I totally forgot I was getting a roommate. Good thing your cute." Gabriel winked up at Sam causing him to blush.

"Well Samsquatch, its almost time for dinner and I'd like to clean up." Gabriel swung his legs off the small cot and stood up slowly. He swayed a little but regained his balance and inched towards Sam.

"Lead the way, come on Cassie."

Sam nodded and walked with Gabriel as he moved slowly down the corridors. While walking Sam couldn't help but think about Gabriel.

He felt the need to protect the golden haired man. Regardless of who he is or what he does outside of prison, he wanted to protect and defend Gabriel. When Dean started choking Gabriel and Castiel held him back, the thought of shoving past Castiel and tackling Dean away from Gabe actually crossed his mind. Sam even knew Gabriel could take care of him self. Hell, the 5 foot something man took down his six foot plus brother with no trouble at all. But Sam felt the need to curl up with Gabriel tucked into his arms and keep him sheilded from the from the world.

Those thoughts scared Sam though. He knew how Dean would react. Dean didn't even know Sam was gay. Those thoughts were dangerous. He decided to shake his head, clear those thoughts out and shove them far back in his head hoping they wouldn't come up again. But as soon as glanced at Gabriel having a very enthusiastic conversation with Castiel all of those thoughts flooded back.

As they finally arrived at their cell and Gabriel pretty much shoved him out of the way to claim bottom bunk, Sam could only pray the thoughts would go away before they got him into trouble.


	3. Eat Up

Dinner was called shortly after Gabriel and Sam arrived in their cell. Gabriel offered to show him the way.

_'Not so mean for a guy who works for a bunch of crime bosses...'_

The thought floated around in Sam's mind as he followed the flamboyant blond to the cafeteria.

When they arrived, Sam discovered that the food was little to be desired. In line, he allowed the women behind the counter to slop some kind of meat on his tray. He moved to the next women and watched as a offensive green slime was plopped down, followed by some kind of pink goop that had flecks of brown in it.

Sam went to open his mouth to ask what the disgusting substance was but the lady behind the counter was not having any of it and sent a glare his way. Sam flinched and moved away from the counter and away from the women as fast as he could.

Sam hadn't realized he had another problem, besides the food, until he had left the line. Where was he going to sit?

He could sit by himself but all the tables were taken by very large men. One table in particular was virtually empty, besides a man that had a very large tattoo of a half naked women taking up his whole left arm, and a tattoo that read _'Bunny'_  across his balding forehead. Sam was definitely not about to walk over there and sit next to him.

So Sam continued to survey the room until his eyes landed on Gabriel, who was practically flailing his arms at Sam to get his attention.

"Sam, come here." Same froze and pointed at himself.

"Yes you. You are the only gigantic moose man in here. Come over here."

_'Why is he being so nice?'_ Sam wondered as he approached the table.

Sam sat down across from Gabriel and shoved his tray away. He did not want to partake in whatever the hell those people put on his tray.

"Yeah whatever freaky shit they cook back there, I'm pretty sure it's no where near edible." Gabriel laughed as he watched Cas poke at the green slime.

"I have food in our cell Sam. I'm willing to share." Sam smiled lightly and nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Gabriel leaned forward on his elbows in order to hear Sam over the roar of chattering inmates.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"We're roommates Sam. Bunk buddies. Besides it's the first I have ever had a roommate. Might as well make it a good experience. It wouldn't be no fun if we hated each other."

Sam searched Gabriel's trying to gage whether or not he was telling the truth. He gave Gabriel's words some thought. It makes sense. It would probably keep both Sam and Gabriel off of Azriel's bad side if they got along. Especially after the little prison yard fiasco.

"Well prison is pretty bad, it's good to have a couple of friends I guess."

"See there you go. You seem like a pretty good guy, at least I'm not bunked with Bunny over there." Sam glanced over his shoulder at the guy with the forehead.

"True." Sam nodded.

"So what you in for?" Sam shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Ah Azriel didn't tell you huh. That sounds like something she'd do."

"So Azriel is married to your brother?"

"Yeah believe it or not, they are a pretty cute couple. They're into all of that lovey dovey shit." Sam chuckled and glanced over his shoulder again. That's when he saw Dean shuffling towards him hold a tray and his side.

"For such a small women she has one hell of a kick." Dean grumbled to Sam as he sat down.

"Hey Dean-o." Gabriel chirped.

"Why are you sitting with him?" Sam smiled at Gabriel and Gabriel smiled back.

"If don't want to sit by us pretty boy there is always a place next to Bunny over there." Castiel sassed from beside Gabriel.

Dean muttered something under his breath and glared at Cas.

"Are you my roommate?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Be a good boy Cassie." Gabriel scolded.

"Shut up Gabriel." Castiel shoved at Gabriel.

"So Gabriel, besides you, who should we avoid?"

"Well there's Cassie, Crowley, Azazel, and a couple of the females in the women ward. But the women don't come over here so only three. I'll let you know of any more when they appear." Dean nodded.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the whole choking things." Dean scratched at the back of his neck.

"No problem."

"Sorry about the Warden."

"Don't apologize for me Gabriel he deserves exactly what he got." All noise had died down as soon as she had spoke. 

Gabriel slowly turned around to look up at the Warden. For such a small women she sure scared a lot of big men.

"EVERYBODY OUT. DINNER IS OVER." Azriel shouted. "Except you four. You'll be coming with me." She seemed to glide through the crowd easily as the four fought to follow.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as they stood in front a steel door waiting for the buzz.

"To my office. We have some visiter's." Azriel smiled and waltzed through the now open barrier.

"May ask who?" Dean had to speed up to meet the the short women.

"You may. It's my husband as well as a colleague. They want to talk to all four of you."

"Why?" She glanced at Sam, not slowing a bit.

"You'll find out."


End file.
